


Adventuresome Necessities

by ShadowMystXII



Series: God & Goddess & Godlings of Mischief [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Asgard Daily Living, Avengers Family, Avengers in Asgard, Children, Children of Characters, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, God(dess) of Mischief, Goddess By Marriage, Half-Human, Loki & Wife, Loki (Marvel)'s Kids, Meet the Family, POV Loki (Marvel), Pet dragon, Team as Family, bathtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystXII/pseuds/ShadowMystXII
Summary: "A bit early for a bath.""Purely necessary. The children have had a rather ... adventuresome day."This term, Loki knew well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> teensy tiny little drabble with one of my MCU OCs Valeriya Harlow, husband Loki, and their Asgardian-Human brood of kids. also a pet lindwyrm.

"Zimla, have you seen Lady Valeriya?"

The woman looked up from where she stood folding some of the children's clothes. Loki didn't miss the amused lift of her brow as she saw him hanging halfway in the door of the room, prepared to head wherever she might direct him.

"I believe she's still in the bathing pool with the children."

Loki's head tilted confusedly. "A bit early for a bath."

Zimla pressed her lips together smilingly as she moved to hang a few small dresses in a wardrobe. "Purely necessary. The children have had a rather... adventuresome day."

This term, Loki knew well - the polite codeword most everyone who knew them used when his wild brood had let their blood-borne mischievousness run rampant. He'd even caught his lovely wife muttering the word beneath her breath as a temper control when dealing with the little monsters.

"The bathing pool it is."

* * *

For all his well-informed musings, even the God of Mischief couldn't quite match the tricksy reputation with the small creatures he saw before him. Stígandr and Tryggvi raced around the edge of the pool, wholly unafraid of slipping as they played. Somarliðr and Valdimárr splashed happily in the shallow end of the pool, a few feet from where Valeriya stood in deeper water with Dagr on the shelf in front of her, fidgeting while his mother washed him with a soft cloth. Off to the side, Kóri walked up and down the length of their lindwyrm, giggling as she poured bucketfuls of water across its scales while Fare' lounged contentedly across the warm tile.

With a quiet finger snap, Loki melted his formal robes away in a soft green glow, replacing them with a simple green waist wrap. The gold edging flickered at his knees as he stepped into the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

"There you go, my love, all done. You can go play with your brothers and sisters now."

Loki smiled as he watched his youngest child cheer and kiss his mother sweetly on the cheek before turning around to find where the pair behind him had gone. In doing so, the little boy's bright blue eyes fell on Loki padding across the white tiles. A brilliant smile erupted on the chubby face.

" _Isä_! _Isä_!"

The word was a clarion summon to the other children - all six heads swiveled and locked onto him with intense precision before they all made a break for it. Loki slowed his pace as his eldest put on a burst of speed, leaving his brother behind as Stíg bolted for his father. Tryggvi yelled, "that's not fair!" and tried valiantly to catch up. The two in the shallows splashed wildly as they bounded through the pool. Dagr did his best to toddle through the churning waves.

From her spot in the deeper water, Valeriya smiled, arms moving slightly to keep herself in place.

"Careful! Don't need one of you busting your head open, I don't really feel like cleaning  **that** up."

Loki barely had time to laugh at his wife's half-teasing words before the swarm of offspring descended.

Val watched the joyous smothering with a soft smile. Nothing ever stole the delight she felt watching him with their children, but her husband had arrived none too soon. Despite the help of their attendants, it had been exhausting to wrangle her brood after the fiasco with the mud puddle in the fields outside the city. It was supposed to be a field trip to study nature and see more of Asgard, but after Kóri had taken that one wrong step.... Valeriya sighed, shaking her head as she floated back towards the rock formation on the side of the pool, and the small rinsing waterfall she loved.

Loki, for his part, took great pleasure in wrapping up one child at a time in his arms, covering them with kisses and raspberries till they shrieked with laughter and begged him to release them. Amidst the chaos, he kept an eye on the woman still in the pool and his youngest daughter that hadn't quite managed to pry herself away from her current fascination with Fare'tambi's wet hide.

"Alright, alright, _rakastan_ , as you were. Let me go say hello to your beautiful mother, hmm?"

The children giggled but let Loki up from where they had him crouched on the floor. He dropped a few more kisses on several brows and waved them away back to their games. Valdimárr followed his sister back into the water just as Dagr was walking out. Insistently he helped up his arms to Loki as his waddling got faster.

" _Isä_!"

Loki chuckled and scooped the tiny boy up into his arms, burying his face against the boy's neck. Dagr squirmed and squealed happily, wrapping his chubby little fingers around locks of the man's dark hair.

"Were you a good boy for your bath?"

Waiting for the boy's energetic nod, Loki dropped his head down to give his son a gentle Eskimo kiss before Dagr cuddled up against his chest, laying his head in the crook of his father's neck. Loki chuckled again and nuzzled the child's chestnut hair.

"Come on, sweet boy, let's go see Mama."

As he approached the shallows, Loki looked for and found Valeriya standing in the waist-deep end. Her soft lavender dress was a simple cut, and he momentarily recalled Zimla saying the bath was expressly to clean the children up. It made sense for Valeriya to wear something she wouldn't mind getting wet in. From the look of the dark waterline halfway up her chest, he wagered the children had actually cooperated for once - a shocking fact in an of itself.

She looked over and their eyes met. Hers twinkled as she smiled deeply.

"Hey, you. Could you grab Kóri for me? She's the only one who hasn't had a proper wash."

"But of course, my lady."

He smirked at her eye roll and gently deposited Dagr into the water at his feet. The little boy toddled towards his near-by siblings and Loki turned to the side.


	2. Cont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I always intended for this piece to have more than what I originally posted, but when the muse bites, sometimes you don't actually realize how much you're gonna end up with or for what pieces :D
> 
> also I don't know how to write little kid speech patterns

Moving around various children, Loki let a bemused smile turn his lips as he watched his second daughter hard at work. With all the intention a toddler could muster, Kóri systematically scooped water in a small ornate pail and carefully poured it as high up the lindwyrm’s side as she could reach. As the water flowed down, she would reach out and gently pet the ever-warm scales, leaving small handprints in strange patterns.

Glancing over, Loki altered his course slightly and paused next to the creature’s heavy head resting on its claws. Fare’ lifted his head at the man’s approach, watching with calm, wise eyes. Loki met the stare evenly, trading for a moment on the odd bond he had with such creatures, before reaching up to scratch the space where head met neck. Immediately a deep rumble started in the lindwyrm’s throat. Loki chuckled.

“Thank you, Fare’tambi, for watching over my family in my absence.”

The dragon snorted and nudged Loki’s side with its snout. It had become the Trickster’s custom to thank the creature whenever his family did something new and he was busy elsewhere. As his children grew and multiplied, Loki extended the habit whenever he saw Fare’ patiently being subjected to being used as a climbing surface or impromptu bed or the world’s biggest toy - currently, as a waterlogged wall of scales.

One last scratch and an amused huff from the beast before it lowered its head once more, then Loki made his way back to where Kóri was now standing still, looking around the room distractedly. Smirking, Loki made sure to not splash and stay out of her sight as he snuck up behind her and swooped the girl into his arms with a playful growl. Kóri squealed as she flew, shrieking with delight as her _Isä_ covered her in raspberries.

“ _Isä_ back!”

“I am back, that’s right. Did you have a good day with Mama and your brothers and sisters?”

“We went outside!”

“You did? Where did you go?”

Kóri pointed towards the tall windows where sunlight streamed through. “Trees! Lots of trees! And grass!”

“Did you go outside the city?”

“Yeah! And it was muddy! I fell in a hole!”

“You fell in a hole? Are you alright?”

She nodded. “But everyone got dirty so we had to take a bath.”

“I see.” He glanced over at the pool. Valeriya was waiting next to the shallows, a raised eyebrow matching her grin at seeing the pair of them conversing. “Have you had your bath yet or did Mama let you play?”

“No bath. I play with Ambi.”

Loki mentally stepped back and observed the child for a moment. The contrast between the children’s white bathing wraps and Kóri’s skin was faint but not invisible. Playing in the watery room had washed a fair amount of mud and dirt off her skin, but he could see shadowy patches where soap was needed.

He got her attention and looked her in the eye. “Mama asked me to fetch you so you can have your bath. Will you be a good girl like your brother was when I came in?”

The little face scrunched up and he could see her toddler mind weighing her options. He had found early on, it was easier to request first instead of simply demanding things of his children. The acknowledgment of their autonomy more often than not resulted in much politer, more obedient responses, for which he and Valeriya were incredibly grateful.

After a moment, Kóri’s face smoothed and she sighed dramatically. “If I must.”

Loki threw back his head and laughed, kissing her soundly on the cheek as he walked them to the pool and waded in. Valeriya’s grin grew as she watched Loki navigate his way into the deeper water, Kóri’s feet dangling in the water from her place in his arms.

“I see our resident thespian has struck again. What was the line this time?”

Loki leaned over to nuzzle his wife’s cheek before pressing a kiss against the line of her jaw. “‘If I must’ when I asked if she’d behave for her bath.”

Valeriya snorted and cuddled up against him as she scrunched her face playfully at her daughter. “Sometimes I think you’re too clever for your own good, _Vähän Helmi._ ”

Kóri beamed at her ability to make her parents happy. Wrapping her tiny arms tighter around her father’s neck, she snuggled into his chest. Loki hoisted her up a bit, enjoying the feel of the tiny head beneath his chin as he held his second-youngest safe against him.

“Tired, sweetheart?”

“No!” The slightly indignant reply made the couple bite their lips and smile.

Valeriya reached up to stroke her knuckles along Kóri’s arm. “Happy _Isä_ ’s back?”

Kóri’s response was to burrow further into her father’s warm chest, murring her head against his collarbone. Loki hummed happily, adjusting his chin on Kóri’s head while wrapping his free arm around his wife’s waist and securing her against him. She laughed and pressed a soft kiss to his chest.

“If they see you loving on Kóri like this, we’re gonna have a tsunami of kids headed this way.”

“Eh. The pool’s big enough for all of us.”

“Thought of everything, have you, O Tricksy One?”

Loki’s smile turned wicked as he looked down at the woman. “Not everything. To be fair, you’ve definitely taught me a certain thing or two.”

“Or five or six, but who’s counting?” Her eyes were the only part of her expression that spoke more than mere gentle jests, smokey and batting lashes in that calm, slow way that drove him mad. She casually broke the growing tension to look at their child.

“Love, if you stay very still, I can have you washed in a jiffy and you can go back to playing, if you want?”

Kóri wriggled against Loki, who pulled his head back and pressed nuzzling kisses into her hair. After a moment she nodded and waited for Loki to deposit her on the shelf. Steadying herself, she turned and stood at stern attention. “Ready, Mama!”

“Babe, can you go grab the other thing of, uh, uh, what-cha-ma-call-it, the soap crystal things?”

Loki snorted, nodding as he moved to the small cut-out in the side of the waterfall ledge. Returning to her side, he dutifully held out the fine linen bag that Valeriya took, smiling. He and Kóri watched as she reached into it and pulled out three small, chunky, indigo crystals that she wrapped in a washcloth and dipped in the water. Thoroughly wetting them, she held the cloth between her hands and pressed until there was a soft crunching sound.

“I don’t want to get any in your eyes or nose so no wiggling, missy.”

Kóri nodded stiffly as her mother began running the crystal-filled cloth along her arms. Multi-coloured lather built up, sparkling in the light and making the little girl look like she was at a foam rave instead of a bath.

“You’re so sparkly, _Vähän Helmi,_ did you make off with all the stars in Asgard?” Kóri squeaked but stayed still when Loki’s fingers tickled her side. Valeriya shot her husband a look before smiling at the girl. “Ignore _Isä_ , he knows he’ll be in trouble if he makes you break your promise.”

Loki’s suitably chagrined expression coupled with his conspiratorial wink made the little girl giggle. “ _Isä_ , you have to listen to Mama! No getting me in trouble, I’m being good!”

“Alright, alright, for the sake of my ladies, I’ll behave.”

“That’s right.” Val winked at him and turned back to Kóri. True to the little girl’s promise, she very sternly stayed still the whole time her mother was washing her, moving as directed to let Valeriya scrub at the grime patches wrapping around the girl’s body.

Loki preoccupied himself by drifting here and there through the warm water. “Our Little Jewel told me you all discovered a hole while you were out.”

Valeriya snorted. “If you can call it that. I swear that thing was a pit or a collapsed burrow or _something_. Bad enough Dagr thought it was a game when Miss Thing here fell in, at least the older kids can read my looks well enough. But then she got **stuck** and all hell broke loose.”

Loki stopped floating. “They got pulled in with her, didn’t they.”

“One and all. After that, it was like trying to catch six muddy, greased pigs and not fall in ourselves. We really need to raise the girls’ salaries, they **do not** get paid enough for this.”

He chuckled. “I’ll see to that next time I speak with the Treasury.”

The wiggles were finally starting to get to Kóri. “Are I finished, Mama?”

Valeriya took one last swipe across the girl’s back and let the washcloth drop into the water to rinse out. “That’s it, all done! Good job, baby, off you go, then.”

“Yay!” Kóri promptly spun around and sprung mightily towards her father. Loki exclaimed as he scrambled to just barely catch the girl before she hit the water. “No fair, princess, _Isä_ wasn’t ready! You nearly went under there!”

She bounced in his arms, cackling madly. “I win, I win! Surprised _Isä_ , I win!”

A sudden exclamation across the room made the trio look around. Tryggvi and Stíg were standing on Fare’tambi’s back and from the vantage point, Tryg had spotted his parents and sister.

“Hey, why does Kóri get to play with _Isä_ first? I wanted to play!”

Hearing his shouting, the other children scattered about the room paused to see what was happening.

“Not if I get there first, slowpoke!” With a quick glance at his brother, Stíg suddenly flipped over and slid down the lindwyrm’s side, landing on his feet and already running.

“No fair, Stíg, you’re always first!” Tryggvi scrambled to follow him.

“Yeah, no fair!” Even being closer to the pool, the eldest Lokisson easily overtook his brother as Valdimárr scrambled up from the floor.

From the shallows, Somar watched her brothers stampede towards her and promptly straightened up and grabbed her littlest brother’s hand. “No, he’s not, I’m closer, I’m gonna beat him to the pool! Come on, Dagr, we’re already winning!”

Bracing herself, Valeriya took several floats backward away from the shelf. Loki was right behind her and turned to shield Kóri just as the stampede of Jotün-Human offspring clamored through the shallows and cannonballed into the deep water. Their mother was laughing and wiping water out of her and Kóri’s faces when the multi-coloured heads surfaced and began splashing around them.

Kóri struggled to slide into the water alongside her siblings. Valdimárr saw and quickly swam over, reaching out his hands to give her something to grab onto. “C’mon, Kóri, I’ll pull you around and we can sneak up and splash Stíg for being mean!” As his sister cheered, the boy glanced up to see his mother giving him a raised eyebrow that made him freeze. Valeriya held up her hand, thumb and pointer barely apart - _just a bit_. Valdimárr grinned and whooped, pulling Kóri through the water.

Valeriya felt a cool presence behind her and glanced over her shoulder to see Loki ducked behind her and eyeing their children. “Told you they’d turn into a tsunami.”

He smirked and propped his chin on her shoulder. “I’ll take a tsunami any day, all day, so long as it means our children want to be around us and feel loved enough they are free to be children.”

Val’s smiled faded a smidgen. She cupped his right cheek, tilting her head back to press a long, conveying kiss to the left. Loki closed his eyes at her touch, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

“They couldn’t be more loved than you have made them since the day they were born.”

He looked at her. “You wouldn’t try to trick the God of Lies, would you?”

She smiled softly. “Not about his babies. Never about them.”

“ _Kiitos, jumalatar._ ”

“ _Isä_! Mama! Catch Somar, she’s the sardine!” The couple looked down as a dark form shot through the water in front of them. Three small figures splashed wildly behind it, churning the pool into foam.

Valeriya pecked her husband’s cheek again before surging forward out of his grip to join their kids. “Sardines got nothing on the sharks, get ‘er!”

“Ah! No fair, Mama, that’s cheating!”

Loki chuckled as Valdimárr floated past with Kori still in tow.

“ _Isä_ , look!”

“I see, good job, sweetheart!” He gently followed the pair as they trailed after the rest of the pack, giving Kóri instructions about how to kick and move through the water. Yes, adventuresome though they may (politely) be termed, Loki could not for all the planets in all the realms in all the universes think of a better life than this moment right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vähän Helmi - Little Jewel
> 
> Kiitos, jumalatar - thank you, goddess

**Author's Note:**

> kinda a vomit fic, kinda not - if there were any writing problems, that's cause I didn't run this by any of my wonderful beta readers. 
> 
> anyways, if you made it this far, I hope you at least kinda liked my little drabble(?) I'd love to hear what people think of this nonsense XD


End file.
